Powerless
by limpet666
Summary: If you havent read Vol 1 of the manga you prob wont understand this fic. Its a RenTat, and I have never seen Tatsushi Tobinai in any fic, so he needs one! And will more people please write Fanfics with him in! This Is Yaoi...you have been warned...


**Powerless  
  
**OK this is my first one-off fic with a pairing I've never seen, one of the characters I've never seen in a fanfiction, and he's one of my favourite characters as well! Pouts  
  
I'll warn you now though, if you haven't read the first Shaman King manga you wont get who this character is because he wasn't shown in the anime!!! Yeah, it's Tatsushi...Tatsushi Tobinai...damn he's so great...  
  
Yeah disclaimer stuff should go here but I'm reading so you know the drill...  
  
Ren has slut pants...yup yup...ok if you're the person who drew a cartoon about Horo Horo wandering what kind of underwear Ren wears contact me! I Love that Cartoon! It's because of you I saw Ren wears slut pants...

'_text'_ - thoughts_  
  
_And thanks to my Beta for this story...you know who you are, and yes I know you'll be reading this as you're Beta-ing it but that cant be helped, I'll just forget otherwise. But to everyone else you'll be reading this normally and...oh damn now I'm confused...  
  
!I!  
  
Tatsushi slumped the sofa in his newly decorated apartment, throwing his keys in the direction of the door, checking only quickly to make sure it was locked. His apartment was very plain, white walls with simple blue borders. Random trophies adorned the walls as well as many photos, a life-sized poster of his trainer, Gusshi Kenji, was framed and placed in his training room. His training room was painted exactly the same and consisted of many different weights, as well as a running machine and a worn-out looking punchbag. Gusshi's famous gloves were also cased and set next to the poster.  
  
He had a good life, no doubt, but sometimes he found he got so...lonely. Not that he'd ever admit. No, to admit that he was lonely would be to admit something else, and that could very well ruin his career.  
  
The man sighed in anxiety, his thoughts wandering to that Yoh kid. His feelings on him were mixed. Tatsushi felt obvious gratitude to Yoh, it was him that made him take up boxing again, helped him to become the famous boxer he was. But underlying the gratitude was a faint sense of anger; he could never forgive that kid for beating him...even if Gushi, which he still wasn't sure of, supposedly possessed him. For a little while he thought he had felt something more for the kid, despite Yoh's fiancée, but he soon came to realize that the teen was too...happy, it annoyed him, like a puppy, cute for a while but then you just wanted to put it down. That had been 4 years ago, Yoh had moved away after he split from Anna earlier that year so he just tried to forget ever knowing the kid.

Leaning back he grabbed the CD controller and flicked on his music. After singing a few verses he pulled off his T-shirt, examining the new bruises he had. It was rare now that his opponents ever got in a decent hit, but tonight's match had been vicious. Tatsushi walked away only mildly injured, whilst his opponent, a guy calling himself 'Apache' had to be taking directly to hospital. Tatsushi snickered quietly. To him, anyone stupid enough to challenge him deserved everything they got.

Looking down his gaze was drawn to the deep purple scar above his navel. It was about 3 inches long and although it was given to him over 5 years ago it still hurt at times. Running a finger over it he frowned "Damnit" He muttered, wincing.  
  
"Who gave you that scar?" A quiet voice asked from a dark shadow just inside his bedroom. Before thinking Tatsushi replied.  
  
"Just some punk..."after a second or two he jumped to his feet, fists already raised. "Who the fuck are you?" He glared at the shadow and watched a tall teen emerge. He looked around 17 and had deep purple hair, a large spike emerging from the back and deep golden eyes. He wore no top and just a pair of baggy black trousers, diamonds cut out just below the waistband on either side, revealing smooth pale skin underneath. Tatsushi's fierce demeanour died for a second at the sight before he mentally kicked himself and growled quietly.  
  
"I am a fan, and I've been watching you for quite some time" He said, a smile gracing his face, his gazed fixed on the floor "You're quite amazing, beautiful really, you should be glad my family no longer hunts such extraodinaires, or you would have been mine a long time ago" At this he looked up Tatsushi, who was glaring at him venomously "But as it is I'll have to make you mine now..."  
  
The man growled "Get the fuck out of my apartment you little shit!" Stepping forward he attempted a jab to the teens stomach, which he easily avoided. "What the..." Tatsushi muttered, trying again and again to land a hit but missing every time. Eventually the teen stepped forward, delivering a punch to the man's stomach, directly on the scar, a jolt of white pain coursed through Tatsushi's body, causing him to double over, gasping in pain. Pushing him to the floor the teen kneeled on top of him, pinning Tatsushi's arms above his head with surprising strength. "Get the fuck off me!" He spat, writhing but unable to free himself. The boy leaned in close, pressing their chests together.  
  
"My name is Tao Ren," The teen whispered in Tatsushi's ear, letting his lips graze the sensitive skin, making the man shiver. "And I will enjoy claiming you"  
  
Almost immediately Ren pressed his lips against Tatsushi's, his tongue demanding entrance. The man turned his head away sharply. "I said get off me!!!" He roared, still trying to escape but failing. The teen watched amusedly for a few minutes, savouring the moments as Tatsushi realized there was no escape.  
  
_ 'Who is this kid?'_ He thought _'and what the hell does he want with me? If he was gong to kill me he would have done it already'_ He looked directly into the teens face and the obviousness hit him immediately _'oh gods he wants me...'_ He paled slightly, looking at Ren with a shocked expression, who gazed down at him with a smirk.  
  
"So now you understand" He said, seductively, running a hand down over the man chest. Tatsushi stayed still, his teeth clenched, eyes burning, watering slightly.  
  
"Get off me..." He muttered, all his usual determination disintegrated with the powerlessness he felt as the grip around his wrists tightened.  
  
"Oh but I don't want to..." Ren whispered, claiming the man's lips again, forcing his tongue in. Tatsushi whimpered quietly but didn't turn his head away. The teen pulled away, grinning. "Ah, so you're learning" Leaning in again Ren pushes his tongue in deep, pulling Tatsushi's owns into his mouth, forcing him to respond.  
  
Tatsushi frowned, moving with teen on top against his will, cursing his traitorous body. Trying to stop only made Ren grin more as he reached down, undoing the knot that fastened the man's training shorts.  
  
"Don't," Tatsushi pleaded, he may have been older than the teen, but being held against his will made him feel a weakness he hadn't felt since childhood, before he even knew that you had to fight to get anywhere in the world.  
  
"Why not?" Ren's face was serious now, his eyes darkened with lust. "I know you want it" He ran a hand over the bulge under his shorts, making the man gasp and bite his lip against a moan. "Well, if you don't want it..." Ren began, but before he could move away Tatsushi gasped out-  
  
"No..." He could have cried at his weakness, 'this was going to happen' He defended to himself 'If he does it now he'll leave you alone' another voice muttered at the back of his head in a tone he couldn't ignore 'that, and you want him to...'  
  
Ren smirked, relaxing his grip on Tatsushi's arms "You try anything you will loose that which makes you a man..." He warned the man, poking him in the groin, to which he nodded, gulping slowly. Ren moved his arms, sliding them down over his chest and dragging the man's shorts off. Tatsushi looked away, flushing with shame, _'how the hell do I end up getting raped in my own home'_ He wondered _'and by a some guy hardly out of school'_  
  
His eyes widened at Ren stroked along his length, causing the man to make a quiet moan, his back arching slightly. "W-why?" He muttered.  
  
"Because I've been watching you for the last 4 years, I saw you as a nobody, and I wanted you then, when Yoh first made you take up the sport you loved again, I would have done it then but something told me to wait. I'm glad I did, it's so much more fun now, kicking you down off your high horse..." He closed in, biting at Tatsushi's bottom lip before flipping the man onto his stomach.  
  
Realizing what he intended to do Tatsushi tried to get away before receiving a sharp blow to the back of his head. "I said don't try anything!" Ren hissed, scraping a nail down the man's spine, making his back arch. After seeing the man nod, tears springing to his eyes, Ren slipped a finger into his mouth then pushing it deep into Tasushi's behind, making him cry out in shock and humility. After giving him time to relax Ren added another finger, then doing a scissoring motion. "Is that good?" he asked.  
  
Tatsushi shook his head "It hurts, you bastard" He hissed, some of his ferocity returning as he tried to move away from the probing fingers. Ren pinned him again, lying on top of him and kissing his shoulder, leaving dark red marks.  
  
"Then this is going to hurt a lot more," He murmured as Tatsushi shut his eyes tightly, hiding his face in his arms. Smirking the teen slipped off his own trousers, pulling the man onto all fours and aligned his already hardened shaft against the opening. In one quick move he forced himself into Tatsushi, making the man bite his own wrist to stop the agonized cry that threatened to erupt. Something warm ran down his arm and he realized he had drawn blood; he could taste it in his mouth.  
  
Ren waited patiently for Tatsushi to become accustomed to his presence before he drew back out slowly. The man stifled a growl as Ren pushed back in. As the teen picked up a pace Tatsushi began to unwilling moan, his eyes flickering close as his breath came in rapid bursts.  
  
All thoughts of hate and pain diminished as Ren hit the right spot again and again, Tatsushi's noises growing louder, outdoing the teens own quiet gasps.  
  
The man let out a muffled squeak as a hand draped over his waist, wrapping round his organ. The attention from both side almost overwhelmed the man. Sure he'd had plenty of women in his bed, but nothing they could ever do would make him feel this good.  
  
_'I should get raped more often'_ He thought to himself before all rational thought was erased as Ren climaxed, crying out loudly, filling him with a strange warmth. Although the teen was spent he hand continued to move, going faster and faster until Tatsushi was brought to an excruciating finish, his face contorted with an unhealthy mixture of please and pain.  
  
Eventually Ren collapsed over the man, pushing them both to the floor. "I knew you wanted it" He whispered slyly. Tatsushi mumbled a reply, too tired to do much of anything.  
  
As his strength returned he realized that the teen had apparently fallen asleep on top of him. Frowning the realization of what happened hit him. He wasn't quite sure when it had stopped been rape, the line was fuzzy, but this kid, Ren, had come into his home with the soul intent on having sex with him. _'What kind of fucked up game is that?'_ he thought.  
  
Rolling over he pushed the teen roughly away, who was obviously very awake. Landing gracefully Ren glared at the man "what's your problem?" He demanded, eyes narrowing.  
  
"You're my problem" Tatsushi growled, grabbing his shorts and pulling them on roughly, ignoring the stains that he was getting on them "Now get the fuck out of my flat you little sicko!" He glared at the teen, shaking with what could have been fury or fear.  
  
Standing up calmly Ren grabbed his trousers and pulled them on quickly "I don't know why you're so pissed off...you enjoyed it as much as I did an-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Tatsushi screamed, landing a punch to the side of Ren's face, forcing his entire strength into that one livid shot. Caught unawares the teen was knocked to the floor some feet away. "GET OUT!!"  
  
Ren got swiftly to his feet, spitting out a small amount of blood onto the floor. With supernatural speed he rushed forwards, wrapping his arms around Tatsushi's neck and claiming his mouth before the man could react. After a few seconds where Ren's hands seem to be everywhere at one Tatsushi finally regained some sense and pushed the teen away.  
  
"Don't think I won't be back," He whispered, nearing the door. Breaking the lock with a sharp tug Ren walked out onto the landing. Turning back to see Tatsushi just standing in the middle of his own apartment, looking quite pathetic. His hair was mussed and his body pale, save for the flush on his cheeks. He had the blank stare of someone traumatised. "The memory will fade...but I shall not, I **will** come back, and I **will** claim you again." With this the teen disappeared down the hall and out into the night.  
  
_'Yes, please do'_

!I!

Meh...good? Bad? Bad probably but its my first one-off, give me the benefit of the doubt would you?! Meanies!! _-runs off crying-_


End file.
